1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage device, for example for documents and other articles. The invention is particularly concerned with a storage device having a support structure with detachable receptacles which can be arranged in a closed up array or opened out into a suspended array. The invention is also concerned with the support structure and the receptacles as separate articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from WO89/06601 to provide a storage device which has a plurality of removable pouches suspended from straps on either side which are foldable in a concertina manner in order that the pouches stack one in front of the other. The pouches may be conveniently stored in a box, bag or the like and extended vertically when desired in order to view and access the pouches and their contents. The pouches then hang from the device in a vertically overlapping manner. The pouches are independently removable from the device.
This arrangement has many advantages, particularly in neatly arranging and storing documents held in the pouches whilst travelling. Adjacent pouches do not support each others' weight, the weight of each pouch being carried by the straps on either side. The pouches are releasably fixed to the straps by means of a snap fastener arranged at either side of the upper edge of each pouch. In the preferred arrangements the upper edge is provided with a reinforcing member.
The preferred arrangement described in WO89/06601 has strong pouches, for example having rigid frames, but it has now been appreciated that an arrangement capable of using less sturdy pouches may be desirable in some contexts.